


Merci Piper

by Lolamiou7



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M, Premier baisé, declaration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamiou7/pseuds/Lolamiou7
Summary: Piper aide Henry à assumer ses sentiments.
Relationships: Jasper Dunlop/Henry Hart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Merci Piper

Il commençais à faire nuit dehors quand Henry rentra de son travail. Il avait eu une dur journée avec Captain man, mais avait fini par réussir à attraper le méchant. 

Il jeta son sac à côté de la porte en entrant. La maison été silencieuse, ses parents n’étaient pas encore rentrés. Le seul bruit qu’il entendait était le tapotement des doigts de Piper sur son portable qui venait de la cuisine. Elle était assise sur une chaise et avait l’air d’être en grande discussion avec ses amis. Mais vu la grimace qu’elle faisait, ça n’avais pas l’air d’être dans le bon sens. 

Henry s’avait se que voulais dire sa sœur en colère. Ça voulait tout simplement dire Piper encore plus méchante que d’habitude. Alors il prit la solution en mains, il fit le moins de bruit possible et fila dans sa chambre. 

Une fois dans celle si il se coucha sur son lit et commença à réfléchir. Comme toujours une personne lui vient tout de suite en tête. Et c’était un problème. Un problème plutôt récurant depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Depuis qu’il avait réalisé qu’il était amoureux de son meilleur ami, à chaque fois que son esprit avait un moment pour divaguer, c’était tout de suite vers lui qu’allait ses pensés. 

Jasper était là aujourd’hui. Un peu comme tout les jours d’ailleurs, et il était de plus en plus difficile à Henry de cacher ses sentiments. Au début c’était facile. Il refusait juste l’idée que d’être amoureux de Jasper était possible, mais maintenant que c’était devenu trop évidant pour lui il arrivait plus à le nier.

Il s’était surpris plusieurs fois rien qu’aujourd’hui à regarder les lèvres de Jasper en rêvant de les embrasser pendant que son meilleur ami lui parlait. Il ne l’avais pas fait évidemment. Jasper n’était sûrement pas attiré par lui. Et il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié.

Soudain son estomac fait un bruit, pour lui faire comprendre qu’il avait faim, il ne l’avait même pas remarqué tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine espérant que sa sœur avait décidé de squatter une autre pièce. 

Une fois devant la cuisine il se rendit compte qu’elle avait décidé de rester à la même place. Alors autant essayer d’être gentil avec elle.

-Salut Piper.  
Lui dit il

Il se dirigea vers le frigo pour réchauffer les restes de hier.

-Salut. Tu me fais une assiette aussi ?  
Dit elle sur un ton neutre

Au moins elle avait pas l’air de vouloir lui crier dessus. Alors il fit deux assiettes à la place d’une.

Une fois fait il en tendu une à Piper. Elle éteint se portable pour la prendre. Et alors qu’il se dirigeait vers les escaliers pour remonter dans sa chambre bien décidé de ruminer ses sentiments pour Jasper en paix, il fut arrêté par sa sœur.

-Attend Henry, vient manger avec moi il faut que je te parle.  
Dit elle 

Ce n’était pas une question, un ordre serait plus juste. Et ne voulant toujours pas énerver sa sœur il alla s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Mais lui dit quand même.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour convaincre papa et maman pour te laisser aller à se concert.  
Dit il croyant savoir de quoi elle allait parler 

Elle le regarda quelque instant prenant une bouché de sa nourriture tout en le jugent du regard.

-C’est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler, même que puisque je vais t’aider ta intérêt de le faire aussi !  
Fini elle en reprend une bouchée

Henry se demanda de qu’elle a voulu dire avant de lui demander.

-Alors tu voulais me parler de quoi ?  
Demande il

-Je voulais savoir quand tu allais dire à Jasper que tu l’aimais ?  
Demande elle le plus naturellement au monde

Henry s’étouffa presque avec se qu’il avait dans la bouche. Il s’attendait à tout sauf à ça. Comment pouvait elle savoir ?

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
Demande il en rougissant

Henry était gêné de parler de ses sentiments pour Jasper avec sa sœur.

-Tu essaye même pas de le nier, je suis impressionnée. Pour pouvoir faire chier les gens faut commencer par les observer et tu n’es pas le plus discret on va dire.  
Fini elle par lui répondre

PDV Henry

Si elle l’a remarqué alors peut être que les autres aussi ! Et si Jasper l’avait remarqué ? Je suis dans la merde.

-He calme toi ! Je pense pas que les autres le sache, même pas Charlotte. Mais la n’est pas là question, quand est ce que tu va lui dire ?   
Me Re demanda elle

-J’avais prévu ça pour.. jamais.   
Je fini par lui dire 

Elle me fixe avec des yeux noir et fini par lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es con grand frère. Et puis de toute façon j’ai envoyé un message à Jasper pour lui dire que tu devait lui parler d’un truc avant de commencer de manger, il arrive dans dix minutes.  
Me dit elle en me montrant le message de Jasper qui était affiché sur son écran de portable

Et effectivement il dit qu’il arrive dans dix minutes. Je stress. Je ne peux pas lui dire.

-Si ça peut te rassurer je pense qu’il t’aime aussi.   
Rajoute elle 

Je me dépêche de finir de manger pendant qu’elle m’explique toutes les bonne raison de lui dire. 

Dix minutes plus tard pile, ça sonne. Piper monte à l’étage pendant que je vais ouvrir.

-Salut Jasper !  
Je lui dit en le faisant entrer

-Hey Henry ! Ça va ? Ta sœur m’a dit que tu voulais me parler..  
Dit il plutôt inquiet 

Ce qui est plutôt normal, c’est le soit et la sœur de ton meilleur ami t’envoie un message pour te dire qu’il doit te parler. Je flipperait aussi un peu.

-Enfaite faut que je t’avoue un truc.   
Je dis de bute en blanc

J’ai eu dix minutes pour réfléchir, se qui n’est pas beaucoup mais j’ai décidé de lui dire, d’être honnête avec lui.

Il me regarde avec un regard interrogateur me faisant signe de continuer.

-Je suis amoureux de toi Jasper. Je sais pas quand c’est exactement arrivé, mais c’est plus fort que moi, t’ai pas obligé de répondre quoi que se sois. Je comprends que sa ne sois pas réciproque, je voulais juste que tu le sache.  
Je dit d’une traite

Je ne lui précise pas que c’est Piper qui m’a forcé à lui dire.

Je n’es pas le temps d’ajouter quoi que se sois que les lèvres que j’ai temps désiré son sur les miennes.

Le baiser dure quelques minutes et j’en suis plus qu’heureux.

Une fois qu’on se sépare il fini par ajouter pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Je t’aime aussi.  
Dit il

Pour finir peux être que je vais aider Piper à aller à son concert.


End file.
